Si voy a Perderte
by sailor mercuri o neptune
Summary: ¿Sera que los errores del pasado afecten de alguna forma el futuro?
**SI VOY A PERDERTE.**

 **Disclaimer:** Para mi mala fortuna, yo no soy dueña de Harry Potter. Todo pertenecer a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto "parejas al azar" del foro "El triangulo donde tres, están unidos".

En un restaurante muggle a escondidas de la orden del Fénix una pelirroja se encontraba frente a un antiguo amigo, o al menos eso decía ante los demás aunque para si se trataba de su antiguo amor.

¿Y bien que es lo que quieres? – pregunto molesta pues a pesar de haber amado a este hombre aún se encontraba dolida por las palabras dichas en el pasado.

Lily, yo

¿Tú que Severus?

Por favor, hablemos aunque sea una última vez

¿Hablar?

Por favor, Lily, no me arrebates el poco valor que me queda y escúchame

Bien, habla

Lily, por favor sé que aun estas molesta por mi error en Hogwarts, pero entiende, yo estaba dolido

¿Y por eso me ofendiste?

¡Lily tú te burlaste de la broma que esos idiotez me hicieron!

¿Y por eso merecía que me ofendieras, a mí a tu supuesta amiga?

Sé que no debí desquitarme contigo, no con la única persona que amo

¿Disculpa? – pregunto asombrada la pelirroja.

Como escuchaste, y perdona que te lo diga hasta ahora, pero ya no puedo callarlo más.

Severus te das cuenta que ya es tarde, además, dime ¿Qué esperas de mí? – le dijo un poco triste pero logrando salir de su asombro.

Lily, como dice una canción muggle de esas que te gustan, "No espero nada de ti, yo sólo quiero que estés feliz"

¿Aunque sea sin ti?

Preferiría que no pero si es tu decisión no puedo hacer más, pero si te digo que JAMAS fue mi intención lastimarte, ofenderte o dañarte, pero si te digo que no soporto saberte con él, Lily él NUNCA te amara como yo lo hago.

Eso es cierto ya que él me ama con todo su ser.

Mientes, pero lo entiendo y ¿sabes?

¿Qué?

En verdad prefiero dejarte ir y realmente espero algún día aprender a vivir sin ti, adiós y perdóname.

Dime Severus, ¿qué es lo que estás dispuesto a hacer por no perderme?

Cualquier cosa que tú me pidas

Entonces salgamos de aquí, pues me encantaría visitar algunos lugares con un viejo amigo.

Bien

Y así ese par de enamorados amigos salió a dar un paseo por el Londres Muggle, ese lugar que durante su niñez fuera su hogar y que a pesar de todo cuanto ocurría en el mundo mágico, se encontraba indiferente y creciendo día a día.

Mientras que en el mundo mágico un trio de amigos se encontraba en las tres escobas, su lugar favorito desde que ingresaron a Hogwarts, platicando de los recientes resultados que uno de ellos obtuvo de unos análisis hechos en san Mungo.

Venga James, animo, cuéntanos que ocurre.

Si amigo, cuenta para que nos has llamado.

Chicos, yo, bueno.

Venga, amigo ni que te dijeran que te estas muriendo.

¡Sirius!, por Merlin que cosas se te ocurren.

Oh, bueno, perdón.

Tranquilo, amigo pero no no eso, lo que ocurre es que ayer fui a hacerme un análisis de, bueno de esos para.

¿Si? – pregunto ya curioso Sirius Black.

Pues de esos que sirven para eso.

¿Eso?, perdón amigo pero que es eso.

Pues eso – dijo a la vez que hacia movimientos con los brazos.

¡AH ya! TE REFIERES AL PUNCHIS PUNCHIS –grito Sirius, haciendo voltear a todos los presentes en el lugar.

¡Shhhh, Sirius! – le callaron ambos.

Ya, ya perdón – dijo levantando los brazos.

Y bueno pues si tiene que ver con eso – dijo refiriéndose a lo dicho por Sirius.

¡Oh, ya entiendo te refieres a un análisis de esperma!

¿Eh?, bueno no precisamente

¡No es ese que te dice si puedes o no tener! – dijo sin poder terminar la frase ya que vio el semblante de su amigo.

Si ese.

Bueno ¿Y?

Yo… no lo sé, aun no me atrevo a abrirlo.

Pues que esperamos, a ver trae acá.

¡Sirius!

¡Oh, pues! Remus ni que no te interese saber el resultado a ti también.

Pues sí, pero es James quien debe abrirlo – dijo un poco avergonzado el susodicho.

Vale ya chicos, está bien, abrámoslo – dijo un James Potter armado de valor, valor que conforme fue leyendo fue perdiendo para dar paso a una cruel tristeza que dejo salir en un lamento - ¡oh no, mi pobre Lily!

¡Hey! ¿hermano que pasa?

Con las ilusiones que mi pobre Lily tenia de tener un hijo y yo – expreso James sin escuchar la pregunta de uno de sus amigos, por lo que el otro amigo al escuchar su lamento expreso.

Espera James, ¿Nos estas diciendo que tú no, no puedes tener hijos?, a ver trae acá de seguro lo malinterpretaste.

De regreso en el mundo muggle, pero sobre todo con cierta parejita, una muy decidida pelirroja, creyendo que ya era tiempo de hacer saber a ese chico que tenía a su lado lo que su corazón guardaba, aprovecho que estaban paseando por un hermoso parque, para dar a conocer su sentir.

Sev, ven vamos a sentarnos en esa banca.

¿Lily que pasa te noto extraña?

Severus ya que tú te has sincerado conmigo, creo que es tiempo de que te enteres de un pequeño secreto que he estado guardando.

¿Y eso es?

Que yo también te quiero.

¿Disculpa? - pues creyó no haber escuchado bien.

Que también te quiero Sev, de hecho lo hago desde Hogwarts por eso me dolió mucho lo que me dijiste y que no lucharas más por mí.

¿Y el día que me pase suplicando que me escucharas? ¿Acaso no fue suficiente?

Estaba dolida, debiste darme ese tiempo y buscarme después, pero Sev.

Déjalo así, por favor no hagas leña del árbol caído.*

Tienes razón.

Además, lo importante es el aquí y el ahora.

Así es.

Bueno, siendo así ven vamos a tomar un par de copas a ese lugar – dijo señalando un pequeño bar – siempre he querido ir ahí.

Y así un joven enamorado siguió sin imaginar que para ella ese era el adiós definitivo ni mucho menos que ese adiós tendría consecuencias que ninguno de los dos imagino.

*Dicho popular.


End file.
